The Songstress and The Rocker
by SakuraKalari
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a bar singer who hopes to be a star. One night a silver haired boy tells her there are better things she could be doing with that mouth and steals a kiss! And he just turns out to be the singer of the famous rock band, The Youkais!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun own inuyasha or any of the songs in dis fanfic!

"I failed another audition Sango-chan. what do i do?" Kagome cried. "cheer up kagome-chan! Im sure your big brake is coming soon!" Sango replied cheerfully. sango works at the bar as a waitress n dreams of becoming an actress one day. "I dun get how kikyou the autotune b*tch got famous!" Kagom screamed angrily. "she probably did it with the prez of ipod" sango said comfortly.

"kagome! Your on soon!" Hojo the bartender shouted. "OK! how do i look sango-chan?" kagome said as she picked up her guitar. she was wearing a sexy red dress that showed off her boobs n u culd see her blk bra underneath n iy had a long cut on the side of her leg and blk leathr boots. (it looks just lik dis . but w/o the buterflies) "kawaii u look just like selena gomez!" Sango said encuragingly (kawai means ccute)

"hi my name is kagome higurashi and I will be singing tailor swift's I knew you were trouble" (AN: I love this song!)

_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

A group of 4 guys walked in. they were all really hot! The 1st guy was tall n had long silvr hair he was wearing all blk trenchcoat n a long white scaarf n the 2nd guy had long blk hair in a pony tale n he wore n a blk coate with fur on the sholders n the 3rd guy had shorter blk hair in a pony tale too n he wore a blk n puppil glove n the 4th guy had long silvr hair like the 1st guy he wore a lather jacket n a blk shirt that showed off his abs n chains around his neck.

_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

"OMG! is dat the youkais?!" sango exclaimed vocifersly. "yea its sesshoaru, koga, miroku n inuyasha!" hojo told sango intelligntly

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

Inuyasha looked at kagome peercingly she noticed his on on her n she looked back at him sexily

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

He did look like trouble kagome thought to herself he looked dangeerus but vry vry sexy too. they looked at each othr for an etenity

"wats wrong inuyasha?" miroku asked "feh! Its nothing!" inuyasha replied "shes pretty kawaii" said koga "hmph dis is baka" (baka means stupid) sesshy sighed expasteratedly

Kagome finishd her song n walked off the stag. "you were even better than tailor swift!" sango said and then kagome replied "arigato sango-chan!" (arigato means thank you)

"feh! she wasnt that good" inuyasha said "wtf who r u stupid baka?" kagme screamed "thats inuyasha of the youkais!" sango told kagome "I dun care who he is eff off"kagome said tougly

"lol dun b so mad bby maybe you cant sing but there r other things you can do wit that mouth" inuysaha said in a sexy voice n put his lips roghly on kagomes lips "what r u doing?!" Kagome screamed feriosly but wen she open her mouth he put his tong insied n started to make out with her. She tried to push him off "be my woman" inuyasha whispered In her year


	2. Your Beautiful

Disclamer: I do not own inuyasha or any songs in this fic!

"be your woman? Who wants to that?" kagome asked confuzed "im inuyasha of the youkais. Im rich popular famous n can have any woman i want" inuyasa replied "but y me?" kagome asked "cuz u remind me of my mom" inuyasha answered "she ded when we were pups" sesshy added. "idon care! Ggo away!" kagome scremed "i come back tomoorow" inuysha said n the youkais left

"omg! can u believe him sango=chan?" kagome scremed n bange the table "that miroku was pretty hot" sango said in a dreamy voice "dont wory about him kagome i will protect you!" hojo said bravely

So the next nite kagome was getting rdy for her show she was wearig a lacy blak tanktop n a leather mini skirt n a necklce with a skull on it n inuasha cam in.

"come with me woman!" said inuyasha "go away jerk I hav a show to do!" kagome yelled at him "your coming with me!" he said n grabed her n threw her in her car it was a blk marcedis w red flames on the side "where r u taking me?!" kagome scremd as she tried to get out but inuyasha tied her up n blind folled her with leathr straps "on a date" inuysha said "wat i dont want to go on a dat wit you!" kagome screame

The car stopped kagom walked outsidesurpsied "wow olive garden I nvr been hear before only the fancy ppl come hear" kagome said "i resrved the hole restraunt for you" said inyusha. They sat at the table n kagome pt a napkin on her lap "you can order anythig u want" said inuyasha "i want the stake n fries n raw bcuz i like the blood" kagome ordered "ok i eat the same thing" said inuyasa

After diner they went to watch a batman movie n then he took her to the park. It as nite time n the stars were very pretty inuyasha held kgomes hand n dey sat down on a bench

(AN: this is Bruno mars's jut the way you are1)

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeahh_

"is he singing about me?" kagome asked her self. Inuyashas voice was deep he sonded jjust like Micheal bubble but sexier.

_I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "  
I say_

[Chorus:]  
When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile smile...)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
Yeah

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

~*~*KAGOMES POV~*~*

Inuyasha cupped my face wit his had n leaned in for a kiss. This time it was gentel n caring not like last time icould still taste the blood from the stake but I liked the taste. I kissed him back

~*~INUYASHAS POV~*~*

"kami-sama she is beautiful" (kami-sama means god) inuahsa thought to hiself as he put his hand on her face. i kissed her softly on the lips

~*~NORMAL POV~*~*

"aishiteru." (aishiteru means I love u) Inuyasha said n he pussed her down on her back n started to kiss her passionitel usig his tong n then he bit her neck n drank he blood n it left a hikey "will u be my woman?" inuasha asked as he looked sexily into her eyes "hai!" (hai means yes) kagome said n she french kissed him n they made out for like 4 hours

Inu: wow! that was a steamy kiss!

Kag: my hart was going boom boom boom the hole time!

Sango: i hop i get to meet miroku the next chapter1

Sakura: if u wnt more plz review!


	3. True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any songs in this fic!

Thx to animedemon98 for review!

The next day kagome n sango went to the youkais consert "wow i cant blieve we got frnt row tix!" sango said happyly

"hi hon!" kagme said as she kiss inuasha on the check "hi bob" inuyasa say n he put her don wit 1 arm like how wen peopel dance n kiss her on the mout .

Miroku went up to sngo n toch her butt n ask "wil u bear my chilldrin?" but she slap him cuz he a perv lol

The youkais went on stge n sing koga was on the drums n miroku was on piano sesshy play base n inu play gitar n sing

(AN: dis is lite em up by fob)

_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark  
And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

So light em up, light em up, light em up  
I'm on fire  
So light em up, light em up, light em up  
I'm on fire

(In the dark, dark  
In the dark, dark)

All the grils stat scream cuz their so hot n sexy n kagome smiled cuz inu love only her n not othr baka gils

Aftr the sho kagome wnt to see inu but he was with anthr grl! She kissd him n she use her tong! "wtf inuyasha! wy r u wit that kikyo sl*t" kagme screamde "nno! Its not wat it looks liek!"inu said but kagome ran away inu tried run after hr but kikyo ddnt let him go

Kagome start cryin "wats wrong?" koga askd her "i saw inuyasa make out wit that kikyo b(tch!" said kagome n koga hug her n he said "b my gf i will make u happyer then that baka dog" n he kis her

"wwat r u doing u ugly wolf?!" shoted inu n he ponch koga! "go awy u baka dog u cheted on kagome wit kiyo!" said koga 'no! i dint cheat on u!" said inu n koga kick inu in the face! "u made her cry i dun forgibv u!" said koga n then inu n koga fite! POW! BOOM! MOO!11it was liek jacky chain n the other guy. They were both rly stron but inu won

"shees my ex gf n she want me bak but i only lluv u" said inu n he got don on 1 nee n he open a ring it had a big hart shape red dimon n smaller dimons arond it (AN: it look like a cherri ringpop but not candy evn tho the cherri 1 is rly good but inu spend lik 999999999$ on it cuz he luv kag) "kagome will u merry me?" "yes!" said kagome n he kiss her.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said a pupil cloud "NARAKU!" shoted inu "whos that?" ask kagome n then inu said "hes naraku hes my evil stepdad" said inu "i will take ur feeyonce! her voce has a specal power" laughed naraku n he kidnapp kagome "KAGOME!" sohted inu "INUYASHA!" cry kagome but he take her away in a pupil clod.

Kag: omg so exitingi wonderwat happen next?!

Inu: wat does special power mean?

Sakura: tune in next tim to find out! N pls review1!


	4. Branwash

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasa or any songs in ds fic!

Thx 2 page007 for review!

Inuyasha was vry derpessed kagome got kkidnap :( n he went to the bar n drunk alot of bear

"wats wrong inuyasha?" sango asked "kagome is kidappe by my evil stepdad!" inuasha said n sango stat cryin "shes my best frend!" n ran away.

Miroku saw sango cying n he toch her butt butt (AN lol!) sango was to sad to slap him "ats wrong sango?" miroku ask n snago sad "kagome is kidnap by inuyashas evill stepdd!" "dun cry sango we will save her" mirkou pat her butt comfortly

"lets go save kagome!" sango say to inuyasha "but naraku is so strong" explan inuasyha "we can bet him if we work togeter!" miroku said.

So inuyaha sango n miroku went to narakus cassel to save kagome! Therir were alot of demons garden the casssel "their must b a bazgajilion of dem!" screm sango n she hide bheind miroku "i will protet u sango!" n he took ofhis glove"wind tuneel!" miroku shoted n the demons got sucked in a vacyoom.

"AHHHHHHH!" miroku suck to much demons n he got posion! "MIROKU!' sango cried "san…go…" mirku wisperd "pls dun die!' sango cried "u hav to… save kagime inuyasha….." said miroku

Iuyasga ran in the cassel n saw a big demon he look like sherk n dr fill had a baby "get ot of my waty or i wil kill u!" the dmon try to slap inu but he doje it "TESSIGA!" inuyasa sad n he kill thhe demon in 1/2!

~*~*SANGO POV~*~*

Miroku was ding n i idnt now wat to do "pls kamasama i will do nething to save him!" i cry.

~*~MIROKU POV*~*~

I ddnt want to see the womin I luv cryin ao i kiss her tares "will u bear my kids sangi?" i ask "yes!" sango said n they kissed (AN awwww!)

~*~*NORMALL POV~*~*

Inuyasa went to the jall n saw kagome she was hurrt n her clotes were ripe "KAGOME!" inuyasha shot but she was unconchiss "NARAKU! WAT DID U DO TO KAHOME?!" "i branwash her sees evil now n i will mery her! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" naraku said "NOOOO!" n inuasa tred to kill narku bt he was to stron

Kagome wake but her eyes are not shine n she evil now "kagome im so happy ur ok!" inuyasha said but kagome try to shot him wit her bow "kagoome wats wrong its me!" inuasha shoted "im evil now n i luv naraku!" kagome said

(dis is come n getit by selena goez)

_[2x]_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready_  
_ When you're ready come and get it_  
_ Na na na na [3x]_

_ You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation_  
_ I'll be sittin' right here, real patient_  
_ All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby_  
_ Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you_  
_ All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie._

_ I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets._  
_ I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet._  
_ This love ain't finished yet…_  
_ So baby whenever you're ready…_

AN

Kag: im evil MUHAHAHAHAHA

Inu: wat do i do?

Sakura:l find out nex chap pls review!


	5. Power of Luv

Disclimer: I dnot own inuasha or dda songs in fic!

Thx to blah anon n guests foar da revows!

"kagme i dun wana fite u cuz i luv u!" said inuyasha n he hug kagome but she stabbed him wit a sord n he fent

"kagome my sweat kween its tim…" naraku say n he ponts a camra at kagome

(AN dis is luv u like a luv song by selna gomez)

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

Narku use the camra to hack all tvs n rodeo n very1 saw it

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

all hymens turn to cray ddemons n fallo naraku cuz kagomes song hipnoties dm

"n now i will rule da word! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" naraku say n he kiss kagom

Naraku make dmons atak evryting n its scarry

"ka…ka…go….me…stop…pls…." inuasha ssay

(dis giv ur hart a brake by demi luv otto)

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

"inu…yash…a…" kagome wisper

_Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_

"NOOO IM LOOSING CUNTROLL!11" nARAKU screm

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

Kagome stop branwash by naraku n all demons turn bak to normall "ur luv saved me inuasha" kagome say n dey kiss "ur defeeted naraku!" inuyash shoted n he call 911 n the pollice aress narku for bein evil

"ahhhhh!" inuyasha cry cuz he was loosin aloot of blood he was rly pale lik da twilite guy "INUYASA!" kagome cry n 911 take him to the hospetall

Inuasa was in a comma for 3 days but den kagome kiss him n he waek up lik sno wite.

Sakura: shot chap i no! but kag n inu get marred next chap! Pls revw!


	6. Etenity (last chap)

Disclimer: I dot on inuyasa or da songs in dis fic!

AN: sry 4 no upd8s! went on vacaysshon

1 month l8r inyuasha reecovered from his injerees

"u look so beautifull kagome! prettyr den kate meddeltin!" sango said

"thx sango I cant believe im geting merried!" kagome scramed

Lagome was waring a long white dress wit lace n diemunds as she walked done the ill

(brono mars merry u)

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"do u tacke kagmoe 2 b ur wife?" asked preest "i do i luv u sense the day I met u i wanna b wit u 5ever" inuyasha replied

"do u take inuyasa 2 b ur husband?' asked prest "i do i luv u more then their snow in rusha" kagmoe ssaid

"then ur husband n wife u may kiss the bread!" n then inuyasa kissed kagome pashunitly

n then they went to hawai 4 ther hunymoon 2 do ot

5 yrs l8r

"kuroneko pls call ur dad 4 diner" kagome asked "yes mommy!' repled a 5 yr old boy wit blk hair n cat ears (that y he name kuronoko) "daddy diners rdy!"

"they grow up so fest…" songo said as she saw kuronekko ply wit her 4 yr old doter hana n 2 yr old sun ryu (miroku got sango preggy so he had 2 meried her n now shes preggy wit another babby cuz mirkou is a perv lol)

"kagome! this spagetee is delishus!" inuyasa says as he shoves a fork in his mouth "thx inuyasa i cocked it jus no it ur fav"

"i have ssometing 2 tell u inuyasa… im pregnet" kagome says "omg were preggy budies!" sango scramed n then kagome n inuyasha hugged

10 yrs l8r

Kuronuko n hana get merried n hav a family 2geter

40 yrs l8r

Kgome got rly old but inuyasha still yong cuz hes a demo "inuyasa i was rly happy 2 b wit u 4 all this yrs" kagome wispered "no pls dun leave me kagome!" inuyasha cry "goodbye inuyasa thx 4 evryting" n kagoe slowly clowse her is "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" inuyasa used the scared jewel (in kagomes weddin ring) n torned her into a demon n she became yong again "lets b togeter til the end o time" inuyasa sad as he kiss kagmoe

THE ED

AN: this was my 1fst fanfic wat u guys tink? Pls review


End file.
